Harry Potter And The Revenge Of The Dark Lord
by Sniffychimp
Summary: (CHAPTER FOUR IS UP!) Sirius is DADA teacher, Hermione and Ron are together, there is another mysterious plot of Voldemorts. Please R/R!
1. The Letter

Harry Potter And The Revenge Of The Dark Lord  
  
"Harry! Wake up, breakfast!"  
  
Although Ron Weasley was yelling for him to wake up, Harry Potter could faintly remember the dream of just that night. He had been playing the wizard game of Quiditch. He was flying on a broomstick sixty feet in the air dodging bludgers and looking for the golden snitch. He was just about to scoop it up when he woke to the strangely high-pitched yell of his best friend.  
  
"Come on Harry, Waffles!"  
  
"Aww, Ron! I was having the best dream in over a week", Harry said sleepily, pulling on his pants.  
  
As Harry slowly worked his way down the long, curvy, and slightly uneven staircase he glanced into some of the various rooms of the Burrow. In one room he saw the Weasley twins, Fred and George, working on their prized Canary Custards which when eaten will momentarily turn you into a large yellow bird. In another he saw the younger Ginny Weasley who secretly admired Harry. Then in the next room he saw Percy Weasley doing a report for the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Once Harry reached the kitchen he was greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the kind and generous people who let Harry stay with them over the summer. He glanced at the table where he saw Ron gobbling down three pieces of bacon and wolfing down his waffles.  
  
"Mo'nin 'Arry" Ron said behind a biscuit. "We got our books list. Waffle?" "Thanks Ron." Harry said as he opened his letter.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter For your sixth year you will need: The Standard Book of Spells Year Six The Big Book of Hexes and Curses Apparating, A Guide  
  
"Gee, only three books?" Ron said observing his own letter and helping himself to seconds. "Harry, we're going to learn how to apparate! Think about it Harry, we can go anywhere. We could apparate to classes, and dinner, and."  
  
"How many times do I need to tell you? You can't apparate in Hogwarts!" This statement came from Harry's other best friend, Hermione Granger.  
  
"Morning Hermione, Fred, George, Percy, Ginny." Greeted Mrs. Weasley. "Good Morning Mrs. Weasley. And thanks again for letting me stay over the summer." At this Ron rolled his eyes and muttered, "Mental, that one."  
  
After a hearty breakfast everyone but Percy went to Diagon Ally via floo powder. "Think about it Harry, no more floo powder; we can apparate to Diagon Ally!" "Ron", Hermione started, "By the time we master apparation and get to legally apparate, we will be out of school."  
  
"Hey look, the new Nimbus 2005 is out!" At this Ron dropped to his knees and started begging for this broomstick.  
  
"No Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley said firmly. "You already have a Nimbus 2004!" "But mum, this has an all new version of the cushioning charm, and due to the shape of the hand carved mahogany handle I can easily fly without strain on my wrists and it has an all new patented seatbelt charm. Did I mention it was safe?"  
  
Harry casually shoved a large amount of gold into Ron's hands and marched off to purchase his books.  
  
"Harry, have I ever told you that you're my best friend in the whole entire."  
  
"Yes Ron, you told me five minutes ago."  
  
"Oh yeah. You wanna race when we get back to the Burrow?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
After the race between Harry and Ron, (Harry won) they marched out of the large clearing and up the small hill towards the tall, creaky house. Once inside, Hermione somehow talked them into helping her pack her bags alphabetically. After this task, Percy called them in to listen to his report on why goblins should not be represented in the Ministry of Magic.  
  
After a fairly large dinner of corn and steak, Harry, Ron, and Hermione slowly worked their way up the staircase. Harry and Ron packed their bags and got into bed. Harry could barely sleep when he knew he was going back to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
Platform 9 ¾ was packed like a can of sardines. Ron with his large feet kept yelling, "OW! Hey, watch where you're going!" Needless to say, Ron was cradling his feet once on the train. As Harry and Ron were playing Exploding Snap a small, light gray owl pecked on the window, struggling to keep up with the speeding train. Hermione sped over to retrieve the small owl. She came back holding a letter in one hand and the owl in the other.  
  
"It's for you Harry. It's From Sirius."  
  
Harry took the letter from Hermione and read it out loud.  
  
Dear Harry, In an earlier letter I told you that you would be seeing me soon. Dumbledore, being a good friend, gave me the job of Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher. At this point, Ron started yelling, "WHOOOOOO, HOOOOOO!!!" I will see you at school. -Sirius  
  
Instead of continuing the game of Exploding Snap, they talked about how fun and interesting this experience would be. By the time the lunch cart rolled around, they were thinking of doing extra credit for once.  
  
"I can't believe it", Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe he's here for a reason Harry." Hermione started. "You know, now that You-Know-Who has arisen."  
  
"You're just paranoid." Ron said cramming a Pumpkin Pasty in his mouth. "You-Know-Who isn't going to mess with Harry when he and Dumbledore are there." Ron said, spraying bits of food on Hermione.  
  
"Yeah mudblood, Weasleys right, the Dark Lord wouldn't want to mess with the all powerful Dumble-Dork!" Draco Malfoy had walked in with his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Get out Malfoy!" Harry said angrily.  
  
"I'm hurt Potter, I just came to tell you good luck, after all, your going to need it."  
  
"What are you talking about?" snapped Harry.  
  
"You don't know?" said Malfoy getting an evil grin on his face. "I thought you would be a little wiser now that the Dark Lord has arisen and gathered many followers."  
  
Then Ron piped up, "Guess who the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher is."  
  
"What do I care?"  
  
"It's Harry's godfather."  
  
"And who's that?"  
  
"Sirius Black."  
  
At this point Malfoy looked flabbergasted.  
  
"Liar." He said swiftly.  
  
"Read it and weep." Said Ron handing Malfoy the letter. It took him a surprisingly long time to read the three lines of the letter.  
  
"Well, even your godfather can't defeat the Dark Lord."  
  
"He can defeat you though." Said Ron maliciously.  
  
Malfoy's bottom lip was quivering as they exited the train to Hogwarts.  
  
"Did you see the look on his face! Priceless! Where's that Colin Creevy kid when you need him!" Ron was still cracking up even when they were in the horseless carriages.  
  
"Ok, Ron. It wasn't that funny. Neville is staring. SHUT UP ALREADY!!!"  
  
Hermione's yell succeeded in shutting Ron up just as they got to the giant castle that was Hogwarts.  
  
"Gee Hermione, everyone in here looks astonished. Maybe you shouldn't yell so much."  
  
"Honestly Ron, why do I even try."  
  
Once in the Great Hall, Harry, Ron, and Hermione started franticly looking for Sirius. He was nowhere to be found; yet strangely his scar was burning with anxiety. Harry postponed his looking during the Sorting Ceremony. After Janice Fanzinbar was sorted into Hufflepuff the doors of the Great Hall creaked as a tall thin woman with large frizzy hair walked up to the teachers table. She took a seat next to Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Dumbledore announced this woman to be the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher known as Snuffles Black. Only Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore knew that she was Sirius Black. Harry wanted to run up to "her" and ask "her" questions but knew he would make an ass out of himself if he did. Harry noticed that Sirius was arguing with Snape during the Sorting.  
  
Once the Sorting and the feast were finished, Harry, along with Ron and Hermione walked over to greet "her".  
  
"Hi guys!" Sirius said in a disguised high-pitched voice. "What have you been up to?"  
  
All they could do was answer his questions and ask him some. They ended up talking so long that Filch the caretaker had to shoo them out because it was so late. 


	2. Love?

As Harry, Ron, Hermione and the other sixth year Gryffindors worked their way down the stone staircase towards the dungeons they could hear Peeves bouncing off the walls singing, "Were all doomed, and its Potters fault! The Dark Lord has arisen."  
  
"Not double Potions with the Slytherins again!" Whined Ron, "I mean, what sadistic jerk would give us double potions with the Slytherins for six years in a row?"  
  
"Heh heh heh." Cackled J.K. Rowling.  
  
"Don't worry Ron, what's the worst that could happen?" said Hermione enthusiastically.  
  
"Your right Hermione, what is the worst they could do?"  
  
Ron was saying this just as they entered the dungeons when a spitball flew across the room hitting Ron in the eye.  
  
At the end of double Potions Ron had come out brushing his hair of spitballs, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione had other things to worry about, Defense Against The Dark Arts was next and they had to race up many stairs to get there. Harry's scar tingled once again as he opened the door.  
  
"Welcome class," said Sirius in his disguised voice. "I am very glad to be teaching all of you, especially you, the handsome boy with the lightning scar."  
  
Harry could feel himself go red.  
  
"What's he doing, pointing me out like that!" Said Harry nervously.  
  
"What do you mean "he", she is a she." Said Neville questioningly.  
  
"She's Sirius Bl... Mmm Mmm!" Ron almost blurted this out but Hermione covered his mouth and pulled him under the desk.  
  
"Umm, Mrs. Granger, What are you and Mr. Weasley doing?"  
  
Hermione popped her head up, shortly followed by Ron gasping for breath. Some people giggled and started whispering to each other.  
  
"Why aren't you two holding hands?" asked a Slytherin girl after class.  
  
"I told you, we're not "together", Ron and I."  
  
"What was Mrs. Black doing," Harry wondered. "He, I mean, she's going to blow his cover."  
  
"You know Hermione," Ron said slowly, completely ignoring Harry. "Just because everyone thinks we're together doesn't mean it cant be true.  
  
Hermione started blushing and ran further ahead to catch up with Lavender. Moments later, Harry noticed Lavender fall over in hysterics.  
  
A week had passed and he noticed that Ron and Hermione were spending a lot more time together. They sat next to each other in classes and walked next to each other in the hall. Harry only wished he could the same with Cho, but thought it would be rude because it was partially his fault her old boyfriend, Cedric Diggory, had died two years earlier. As Ron was feeding Hermione grapes at dinner one night he asked a question he should have asked at a later time.  
  
"Do you think Cho Chang likes me?"  
  
Hermione choked on her grape and Ron dropped the rest as they hinted that Cho was behind Harry and she had heard. Cho then quickly walked to the Ravenclaw table where she started talking in whispers. Harry noticed her friends look occasionally at him through the corner of his eye as he ate his Yorkshire Pudding.  
  
"Gee Harry, I can't believe it, you asked at the worst possible."  
  
"Ron, shut up."  
  
Another week passed and Harry kept seeing Cho everywhere during meals and in the halls. Harry deeply wanted to know how she felt about him liking her but he had other things to worry about.  
  
"Hagrid! What are these things?  
  
Harry was referring to the three-foot long caterpillars with large poisonous fangs and horns.  
  
"Bottle Barbs. Bred 'em myself. Cute, ain't they."  
  
"Riiight." Ron said sarcastically as one climbed his leg.  
  
Were gonna feed 'em today. They like rat-tails so scoop some out and get on with it. The problem was that these creatures preferred human flesh than the tails, so the new assignment was "Who can shoot more caterpillars?"  
  
After the Bottle Barb guts were cleaned off with magical mess remover the students walked back to the castle thinking of what new creature they would get to blast away. Once inside, Harry saw Cho standing at the end of the hall apparently waiting for someone.  
  
"Hi Harry, er, could we talk alone for a second?"  
  
Ron elbowed Harry and winked at him as he and Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room hand in hand.  
  
"Yeah Cho?"  
  
"Er. youwannagooutsometime?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You wanna go out some time?" Cho looked as if she was anticipating a bomb blowing her up any second now.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Really? You mean it?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Ok, I'll see you Saturday. Bye!"  
  
Harry had a slight spring in his step as he went to the common room and had dreams of himself and Cho on their date, when suddenly he awoke remembering he had never been on a date. (Except for the Yule Ball two years ago and he messed that up pretty badly.) What was he going to do? 


	3. The Date

"Don't worry Harry, I am the most romantic thing this side Europe. I'll teach you to be suave."  
  
"Thanks Ron." Harry said stifling a laugh.  
  
"First thing is, you gotta give her a gift." Ron said ignoring Hermione's frown. (She never got a gift from Ron)  
  
Harry scribbled romantic tips on a spare piece of parchment. He was very surprised when Neville gave a tip. ("Tell her she smells nice.") Harry didn't add the suggestion given by Colin Creevy. ("Take pictures of her. Lots and lots of pictures!") During this time Harry found out who the perverts of Gryffindor were, Seamus, Nearly Headless Nick, and little Dennis Creevy were just a few.  
  
"Should I ask Mrs. Black," Harry asked Ron and Hermione. "I mean, she's bin actin' a little funny.  
  
"I wouldn't. She's been given me the creeps ever since we got back." Replied Hermione.  
  
"Well, thanks for your help guys." Said Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry, How about starting Quidditch practice early this year?" asked Neville timidly.  
  
"Sure, why not." Replied Harry.  
  
Harry had become the new Gryffindor Quidditch team captain. Since Oliver Wood, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Alicia Spinet, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell had all graduated Harry had to find new teammates. He chose Ron as keeper, Seamus, Lavender, and Neville as his chasers, and Dean Thomas and a kid whose name Harry kept forgetting as beaters.  
  
"How about this Monday?" suggested Ron.  
  
"Ok. Meet me in the great hall after lessons." Harry said feeling glad that he had Quidditch in his life again.  
  
That Saturday happened to be a Hogsmead visit, so Harry left with Ron and Hermione down to the amazing village. Harry got a cold spot in his stomach when he saw Cho. She looked wonderfully beautiful as she stood waiting for Harry. Her long black hair blew in the wind. It took a good stomp on the foot from Hermione to realize he was impolitely staring at her.  
  
"Hi Harry."  
  
"Hi Cho. Umm, You wanna go get a butterbeer?"  
  
Harry had apparently said the wrong thing because Cho burst into tears.  
  
"What's wrong? What did I say?" asked Harry franticly.  
  
"Cedric and I always drank butterbeer." Sniffed Cho  
  
"Why did you like him anyway?" asked Ron  
  
"He was very smart, and kind, and."  
  
Harry had a feeling that his date wasn't going so well. He wanted to smack Ron to make him shut up, but seeing Cho's big chocolate eyes made him feel he couldn't do anything mean or hurtful. Thinking quickly, Harry said, "How about we take a walk."  
  
"Sure Harry. Bye Hermione, Ron." She said "Ron" fiercely.  
  
"So Cho, umm, you come here often?" asked Harry, checking his notes on what to say from the Gryffindors.  
  
"Yeah, I used to come here all the time, until Cedric died."  
  
Harry felt horrible, he wanted to comfort Cho, but they really just met.  
  
"You never told me how he died, "said Cho suddenly, "Please tell me."  
  
Harry reluctantly told everything. (He didn't want to spend his date talking about Cho's old boyfriends) Afterwards Cho just said "Oh" and walked up to the shrieking shack.  
  
"Why do you hang out with him?" asked Cho, changing the subject.  
  
"Who, Ron?"  
  
"Yeah, he seems annoying."  
  
"Well, he can be." said Harry, remembering his fourth year when Ron wouldn't talk to him.  
  
Harry stared at the old shack and remembered his old teacher, Professor Lupin. He would probably know what to say on a date. After all, he knew to give you chocolate if you met up with a Dementor. Wait, chocolate! Cho might like chocolate!  
  
"You wanna go down to Honydukes?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure. I wanted to try those new chocolate's that fizzle on your tongue."  
  
So they were off, Harry was thinking of what concoction Fred and George had thought up this time. Sure enough, once they entered the door George came over with a box full of what looked like little lizards.  
  
"Hey Fred, its Harry, get the Choco' Bongos!"  
  
"Hello George. What are Choco' Bongos?" asked Harry interestedly as Cho walked around looking at all the strange goodies on the walls.  
  
"You'll see. Hurry up Fred!"  
  
"Ok Harry, tell us what you think."  
  
Harry popped one of the balls of chocolate into his mouth and heard drums from inside his mouth. Harry swallowed and the drums stopped.  
  
"Wow, those are great." Said Harry taking another.  
  
"I'm sure glad Mr. Honyduke let us work at his shop. It lets us work free of pestering by mum. And thanks to all that money you gave us, we were able to make these." Fred said pulling out what looked like ordinary chewing gum. "But don't eat it unless you need to make an escape or get really high up." Fred put a couple pieces in Harry's pocket. "Now go and buy something already."  
  
Harry had fun showing Cho all the new candies and explaining what they did. He probably knew most of the foods in the shop because Fred and George had always shown him the new ones and given him some to advertise at the school. After about an hour of gawking at these marvelous treats, they headed back up to the castle.  
  
"Well, I had a really great time tonight." Said Cho  
  
"Me too." Replied Harry  
  
"So, err, I'll see you later."  
  
And Cho leaned over and kissed Harry gently on the cheek. Harry walked back up the many staircases and went through the portrait ("Mongoose") to meet Ron. He just stared at Harry and then started singing, "Harry's got a girlfriend, Harry's got a girlfriend!"  
  
"No I don't, it was one date." Said Harry, wishing that Ron's song were correct.  
  
Harry went to bed forgetting dinner. All he could think of was that kiss. Was it a real "I like you" kiss, or a "I'm just kissing you to be polite" kiss? Harry knew he was making to big of a deal about this but wanted to know. 


	4. A Visitor

Harry couldn't fly straight on Monday. Not only was he preoccupied with Cho's kiss but he also kept feeling that Sirius just wasn't acting himself. Twice he was pelted with a bludger because he couldn't concentrate.  
  
"Harry, is something wrong?" asked Ron after Harry flew right out of the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"No, it's nothing." Harry lied.  
  
"Well, if you say so. Come on, we have Divination next."  
  
"Oh great." Said Harry sarcastically.  
  
Half an hour later Harry was in the back staring absentmindedly out the window. He was looking out at Hagrid's cabin. He heard fang growling at something. Probably Hagrid's new creature for his lesson. He wasn't paying to much attention though due to the perfume emitting from the fire.  
  
"Potter? I asked you a question."  
  
"Huh? Wha. Oh! Sorry Professor." Harry said quickly as he shuffled some papers to look busy.  
  
"Anyway," Professor Trelawny continued,"When Mars is exceptionally bright it means fate will be trifled with."  
  
Harry continued to look out the window and saw a figure hurry out of Hagrid's cabin. This was strange because Hagrid never had visitors other than Harry, Ron, or Hermione. This person was also to small to be Hagrid himself. Harry pondered this for the rest of class.  
  
"We should visit Hagrid." Said Harry the next day. Harry had realized that they hadn't visited Hagrid at all this year and it was getting close to Halloween.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go see him during break. I sure don't want to spend break in this weather. Wait, mail's here!"  
  
Sure enough, the common cloud of owls was flying through the Great Hall distributing their owner's parcels. Harry noticed Malfoy get his usual sweets from his parents and Cho get a copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry yearned to read it with Cho.  
  
"Hey, it's a letter from Hagrid." Said Hermione. "Oh no! Bad news Harry."  
  
Hermione handed the letter to Harry who read just loud enough so that the trio could hear.  
  
Dear Harry Someone broke into my hut yesterday and stole your map.  
  
Harry had lent Hagrid the Marauders map so he could find out who had been stealing the school cabbages.  
  
I don't know who did it but I want to see you for a spot of tea. After all, You haven't been to see me for a while now. Come by when you can -Hagrid  
  
"Who would break into Hagrid's house?" Asked Ron looking worried.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The couple of classes before break seemed to last forever. Harry hadn't managed to brew his engorging potion correctly and Snape made him clean all the caldrons as punishment. Then he had Defense Against The Dark Arts. It seemed that Sirius was treating him specially. Harry thought this was not a good sign as he might give himself away. Then he had to go up to the North Tower for Divination. He thought it pointless to believe that a dear friend would turn on him. After the long day had ended, He, Ron, and Hermione hurried past the greenhouses to Hagrid's hut. 


End file.
